Handheld tools may undergo harsh use. For example, tools used to grind or scour away materials may become clogged with debris, and may frequently need to be discarded and replaced. Similarly, brushes and applicators used to apply materials to surfaces may similarly become clogged with materials and cease to function optimally. Removal of materials such as contaminants, dirt, oils, extracts, or the like from a substrate may be desired for purposes such as cleaning, production of plant extracts, or other implementations. Water-based methods may damage items such as makeup brushes, especially for items including specialized natural or synthetic materials that require special care. Water-based methods may further be ineffective for removing or extracting hydrophobic compounds such as oils or plant extracts. Moreover, cleaning of cosmetic brushes or other items with water may require extensive drying times during which mold and bacteria can grown on or within the substrate. Hydrocarbon solvents can be an alternative to water-based methods, but may be hazardous to users and the environment.